Love and Revenge
by Karatecake
Summary: Thomas is a abused, fatherless, highskooler that enjoys sci-fi (mostly aliens) and wishes he could escape his horrible life. Then one day a new girl comes to skool and changes Thomas's life forever. (This isn't about Zim and Dib as main characters but there will be a back story about them later on. THIS IS A YAOI STORY) These characters appearances are mine & will be on deviantart.
1. Chapter 1: Miz

Chapter 1: Miz

Thomas groaned and turned over in his bed. He had spent the entire night online with some friends playing a new video game. _'I just had to play Aliens Attack until 3 in the morning, huh.' _He had a splitting head-ache from a sugar rush/crash, and his eyes hurt from staring at a screen all day. _'Guess that's why I wear glasses.' _Speaking of glasses. His were on the floor just waiting to be stepped on. Thom's eye began to droop and sleep finally washed over him.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! Thomas's eyes snapped open. 'Stupid alarm!' He turned towards the noise and smashed his hand down effectively shutting off the annoying machine. Thom groaned and looked at the time: 5:00. 'I've still got 30 minutes.' He began to burrow deeper into his covers, completely turning 180 before finding a comfy spot somewhere between the edge and base of his bed.

Thomas woke up again at the sound of banging at his door. "Thomas! You have 5 minutes to get up and get down stairs or I'm leaving without you!" He jolted from his bed and picked his glasses up from the floor. 'Fuck you, Mom.' The only reason she had Thomas was to use him as a personal slave. Ever since dad died she's been more violent, resorting to beating Thom if he didn't do what she said. The only reason she let Thomas have friends was so she wouldn't seem like a shit person to other 'important' people, like that rich banker.

He cursed quietly and dragged himself to his clothes pile. Picking out his signature white Ferral Sight hoodie, blue jeans, and some converse, he rushed down stairs for some cold burnt toast his mother always prepared for him in the morning. Thomas grabbed his bag and ran to the car. The entire way to school the only thing he had close to conversation was his mother muttering how much of a disappointment he was,

"Thomas." Hissed Ms. Bitters as he walked into the skool building. "Yes ma'am?" He muttered angrily. She didn't seem to mind, "You'll be escorting the new student around skool, Thomas. Make sure to emphasize how worthless their life will be." With that she slithered off. Thomas followed her trail of doom to the waiting room in the main office. 'Great, I get to wake up late and escort some jerk around skool.'

Thomas opened the door and spread his gaze around the room. In a dark corner, a small figure sat looking at a weird device. "Hey." Thomas started. The figure jumped and scrambled for their bag. "H-hold on a sec." Replied a feminine voice. 'A girl? Been a while since we've had a new one of those. Probably just another fake one though.' (Gotta love the negativity) The girl walked up to Thomas and extended a hand, "Hello, my name is Miz Membrane. Please take good care of me." Thomas began to blush as she smiled. Pure happiness was evident on her face.

She didn't look like the other girls did; she had light green skin, no nose, and only three fingers. Her hair was black and straightened, and her bangs twitched? She had vibrant green eyes with a hint of honey. She wore a long pink striped long sleeved dress with black gloves, tights, and boots. And she had a weird sliver lady bug looking thing on her back that glowed from time to time.

"Hey. You still alive?" Thomas jolted from his daze and looked down at Miz.

"S-sorry, it's just been a while since I've seen a real girl before." Miz stared at him for a second. "What do you mean 'real'?"

Thom blushed, "U-um... I mean you don't look all done up and fake like those other girls. I-it's nice." Miz blushed a bit. "Well, thank you." She smiled, "You must be some sort of Casanova, flirting with the new girl." Ack! Thomas began to stutter and explain himself; Miz just giggled and pulled him out of the waiting room. "Come on, I wanna see the school." Thomas smiled and lead her down the hall, 'Today's gonna be a good day.'


	2. Chapter 2: Skool

Chapter 2: Skool

Thomas and Miz made their way down the dark creepy hall way. Thomas made sure to lead Miz away from the darker corners where the weird kids hung out. Miz still had a look of childlike wonder in her eyes which surprised Thomas. Someone doesn't usually have their innocence when going into highskool.

Miz suddenly piped up. "So what's it like here?" Thomas looked over at her and sighed. "It's not the sunshine and rainbows you see on TV. Most of the kids are rude and hateful; the others are weird and make life just a bit harder. I'm just glad I have my little geek squad instead of being alone like most kids." Miz looked at him with a bit of pity. "But don't worry, I'll make sure you don't become an outcast, you can hang with me and my friends."

Miz smiled, "That would be great!" She ran over and hugged Thomas. It kind of hurt, but it was nice. He blushed and hugged her back.

"So how bad are the bullies?" That question surprised Thomas. "Well... for me they're violent, but the girls are more likely to give bad notes and comments than hurt you. Why do you ask?"

"Just wanna size up my enemies." Her face darkened for a second. "I can take care of myself; my dad taught me a bunch of stuff."

"Since your last name is Membrane. Are you by any chance...?" Miz stopped him, "Yes, I am Dib Membrane's daughter." She looked down. "I don't want everyone to know though. I wanted to be treated like a normal kid, not someone who is feared for their connections." Miz looked back up at Thomas. "You wouldn't do that to me, would you!?"

Thomas chuckled and pulled Miz to his side, "You don't have to worry. But you see-" He looked around then continued. "I am the master of all video games, but you'll have to keep it a secret, ok?" Miz snickered and punched him in the arm.

"I'm being serious you know."

"Yeah... Me too."

The two of them began laughing and ran down the hall when a teacher started yelling at them from a few rooms down.

After some convincing, Thomas piggy backed Miz throughout the rest of the school. Her sweet voice and nagging filled Thom's head the rest of the day.

Thomas was exhausted by the end of the tour, Miz was just buzzing with energy.

"What can we see next?!" Thom sighed and sat down.

"Sorry Miz, but that's all this 'school' has to offer."

Miz looked down and sighed, sitting next to Thomas. Most of the kids had gone home, so he and Miz were the only ones left, along with the random groups and faculty.

"So… Wanna hang out tomorrow?" Thomas asked in a lazy daze. Miz looked up and nodded. Before she could get another word in, her back pack thing began to flash. She stood up real quick and excused herself to the nearest bathroom. Thomas was quite curious about the thing on her back, but decided to leave it for now.

Miz rushed out of the bathroom, gave Thomas a hug, and then left saying something about her dad wanting her to get home. Thomas sighed once more and stood up to walk home. His mom never picked him up any way.

She was out on a date with another rich guy. Thomas just did the normal routine and walked home, changed into something comfy, and got online to play games with his friends.

It was about 10 when Thomas finished up his game and told his buds he was going to bed. He reset his half broken alarm and slid under the covers. That night his dreams were filled with the kindhearted Miz, making him feel just a bit better about life.

Around the same time, Miz was relaxing on the couch in some tights and a loose shirt, thinking about life and how she's gonna break the news to Thomas.

"I'll just wait till he's ready." Murmured Miz as the small thing curled into a ball and dozed off, thinking… of Thomas.


	3. Chapter 3: Family

Chapter 3: Family

When Thomas woke up it was about 4 in the morning. His stomach began to rumble, 'Just had to forget to get dinner.' He walked downstairs and walked down the thin hallway, glancing at family photos. He stopped and stared at one in particular. It was of him and his dad, sitting on a fishing boat, laughing, having a good time. Thom's stomach knotted in nostalgia and sadness. Why his mom still kept this picture he will never know.

Thomas strolled into the living room and looked over at the couch. His mom was fast asleep with a wine bottle half way in her hands. 'Looks like last night didn't go well.' He carefully tiptoed to the kitchen and opened the fridge, rustling the contents inside.

After crafting the perfect sandwich he went back upstairs and sat at his computer, signing onto a chat room. Not too much surprise his friend was logged in.

"_What's up man?" _said Chet over his shit reception.

"Nothing, just woke up, got a snack."

"_Wow… That sounds exciting. So, how was the new kid?" _Thomas stared at the screen for a second.

"She was nice." He replied, not wanting him to know how cool she was.

"_Ooh a girl! Was she cute?" _

Thomas snickered, "You have no idea."

"_Really? Cause I heard she has a bad skin condition. Usually they… you know… aren't that hot." _

Thom growled and bit back a sharp retort. "She looks fine, dude. She's really cool to."

"_Well I guess I get to see her myself during class." _Chet's voice broke a bit over the microphone.

"Look dude I gotta go. Mom has a huge hangover and I gotta make her something."

"_Hey, good luck man. If things get bad you can always come over to my house."_

Thomas sighed, "Thanks, Chet." 'But things have always been bad.'

He closed out of the chat room and began looking through his pile. As he 'sorted' things, he couldn't help think about family. 'I wonder what it would be like to have a normal family. Maybe Miz has a normal family. I hope she does.' He picked out some black jeans and a dark blue hoodie. He didn't feel like bright colors today.

Thomas walked to school having a weird feeling. His mother, being half drunk, was actually decent to him this morning. But there was something else that bugged him. Like a disturbance in nature. Just then the sky opened, showering the world for miles. Thomas screeched and ran under a tree that shielded him from the down pour.

He tried to look for a dryer route to skool, but the curtain of rain refused him that leisure. Through the rain he could see a figure with umbrella.

"HEY!" He yelled, trying to get the persons attention. The figure turned towards his direction, and started across the street. As the person got closer, Thomas noticed something familiar about the back accessory.

"Well isn't this a déjà vu." Said Miz, as she walked under the tree. Thomas smiled at her remark.

"Do you have space under that umbrella?" He asked hopefully.

"You know what… I just might." Miz moved over a bit allowing Thomas a space under the blue umbrella. They began to walk towards skool. They talked about skool, movies, friends, all the cool things you could think of. Thomas loved how original Miz was. The only thing about her that was hipster was her back pack thing. As they walked onto a rocky path, Thom tripped on a stone, pushing Miz a smidge into the rain. She let out a pained screech and latched herself to Thomas. He looked over at her arm and saw it was sizzling, slightly wet from the rain.

"Omg, are you okay?!" Thomas fretted, trying to look at the wound better.

"It's fine!" She said a bit loudly. "I-It's fine. I just need to get to skool." Thomas gazed sadly down at her and frowned. 'What kind of skin condition does she have?' He decided not to openly question and pulled her into a hug, protecting her from the 'evil' rain.

Once they reached the skool, Miz's arm had stopped sizzling. Thomas hurried her inside as he shook out her umbrella to further prevent injury. Miz slumped against a wall and reached into her pak with her good arm. Taking out a small cotton pad and some salve stuff. She dripped the salve onto the cotton and quickly pressed it onto the wound then hissed.

"Will you be okay?" Thomas asked, clearly scared for Miz. She smiled, "Yes, it should be healed in a minute." Thomas stayed quiet for a second then walked over and slumped next to her.

"So." He started quietly, "Is that a part of your skin condition." She looked surprised but knew Thom would ask. "Yeah." She whispered, "It's… complicated. One day! One day I can tell you, but you must be patient… ok?"

Thomas smiled and nodded, leaning his head against the wall. They had 10 minutes, resting wouldn't be a problem. He turned over to Miz whose eyes were closed. Thomas stared at the ceiling.

'Miz…' he thought, then shook his head. 'I'm too far gone now…'


	4. Chapter 4: First Day

Chapter 4: First Day

Thomas led Miz to the main classroom, making sure nothing else happened to the poor girl. As they walked together Thomas could hear whispers like: "Look at that girl's skin." And "Look, it's a freak couple." Thom looked down at Miz who was walking with a stone face and confidence in her step.

"Just ignore them." She whispered. Thomas looked surprised for a moment then nodded his head. A snicker came from a group of girls huddled by their lockers. Miz walked over to the group who silenced at the sight of her.

"Is there something you need from us, Greeny?" sarcastically asked the head blonde.

Miz growled and put her hands behind her back, straightening it as well. "No, I was just wondering how much bleach it took to get that revolting color." She said smoothly. The other fumed and got in her face, spitting insults and… spit.

Miz simply wiped her face and pushed the girl back with one hand. The girl fell back against the lockers and glared at Miz who stood stone faced, clearly un-amused. She screamed insults, about her skin, her family, and about Thomas. That was the last straw. Miz began to raise her hand to strike. Clawed finger almost breaking her gloves. Before she could strike, Thomas grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Uh oh, looks like your boyfriend has come to save you." Another girl chimed in. Thomas rolled his eyes and pushed Miz behind him.

"Look, Kristey, Miz is new here and I won't have you bullying her on the first day. Besides if you to get into a fight you'll be kicked out of cheer squad." Thomas crossed his arms, satisfied with his argument. Even though he wasn't strong he was significantly larger than the small Kristey.

Kristey looked down in anger and pushed Thomas back, successfully landing him square on his ass. She huffed past the two and ran to class. Miz extended a hand for Thomas. Once he was up he opened his mouth for an explanation before she grabbed his collar and pulled him till their faces were a few inches apart.

A massive blush spread across Thomas's face. Miz saw his red cheeks and blushed a bit herself.

"W-what's with the blush!? Never mind. Just don't interfere in my stuff, okay?"

Thomas nodded, face still beet red, and a stir of something else he dare not describe. She let go of his face and looked away embarrassed. "B-but it was pretty cool when you stopped the fight." Thomas stopped moving, 'Too… CUTE!' Thom lunged for Miz and wrapped his arms around her small frame. She squeaked in surprise and began to wriggle out of his grasp, but Thomas wouldn't have any of that. All the kids were gone from the hall, so the threat of being embarrassed was gone. Miz stopped wriggling and looked up at Thomas with a sad face for a second, contemplating her actions so far. 'Why do I feel so guilty?' she asked herself.

Just then, the warning bell rang, meaning there was only five minutes to find Miz and his lockers and find their class. Thomas panicked and let go of Miz, motioning for her to follow him. They sprinted down the halls and screeched to a stop in front of their lockers. They were together, how convenient. The two then ran as fast as their legs could take them to the last open door. The timer on Thomas's watch was counting down, five… four… three… two… o-. Before the last second was finished, Miz tackled Thomas into the door, only to have it bolt right behind them.

Both of the hi-skool students panted and looked up at Ms. Bitters. Doom dulled her eyes as she pointed to two empty desks near the window. Thomas helped Miz up and they walked to their seats. The two plopped down and looked at the teacher as she began her 'lesson'.

"Okay, class, according to the skool board you must greet the new student to bring up moral. But remember that you will never have successful lives when you do so. Miz." She called, "Come up to the front."

Miz slowly got up from her desk and walked to the front of the room. Her green-honey eyes scanning all the students that sat before her. Among those were: Kristey, Chet, Thomas (duh), a large group of jocks who surrounded Kristey, a smaller group of nerds near Chet, and a couple of random people in-between.

Miz nodded her head to no one as a large smile broke out on her face, surprising most of the students. "Hi, my name is Miz Membrane. I'm joining this year's class and I hope to be friends with you… all." When she said that, she looked at Kristey who glared back.

"Miz! You're introduction was short but heartwarming. I hated it! Go sit back down." Miz walked back to her desk and gave Thomas a that-was-weird look; he chuckled and told her it was just her personality.

Class was just a bit more interesting with Miz there. She gave everyone a sense of happiness, albeit a small one. During break Thomas introduced Miz to Chet and his other gamer friends. Simon, a mid-evil gamer, bowed to Miz and took her hand to kiss it. Thomas jolted and slapped his cheek.

"What the heck man, can't you see I'm wooing a lady?!"

"Oh no, no wooing, remember the last girl you tried to woo? She put a restraining order on you." Thomas reminded him.

Simon pouted and put on a puppy face for Miz. "You wouldn't do that, would you?" Miz giggled and pet his head, earning chuckles from the rest. While the other introduced themselves to her, Chet walked up to Thomas.

"You were right, she's pretty cool."

"Yeah." Thomas said dreamily, watching Miz curtsy to his friends.

Chet saw this and laughed, "You've really fallen hard, huh?"

Thomas shot his gaze towards Chet and a huge blush spread across his face. "N-NO!" He stuttered. Chet just laughed harder.

"Dude its fine, she's awesome, and I can tell she likes you. Just ask her out and don't forget to invite me to the wedding, my help deserves some reward."

Thomas punched him in the arm and Chet punched him back. They both smiled and walked over to the group of 'hearts on sleeves' boys. Miz was crouching on the ground with the smallest of the nerds, Jake, who looked like a grade schooler. Jake never talked very much, his only friend was Chet and only half paid attention to the rest of them. It was nice to see the shut in make friends with the new girl.

Chet smiled and crouched next to Jake and tapped his shoulder, interrupting their game of tic-tac-toe. Jake looked over and for a millisecond you could see a little blush in his cheeks. Thomas crouched next to Miz and drew a second board in the muddy sand.

"So" He asked, "can I play winner?"


End file.
